


You make a terrible reflection

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kenma, Death, Multi, Probably ooc, Slow Build, after college, akaashi is very very pretty, aromantic ushijima, demons and shapeshifters, feat my terrible writing skills, hinata this is all your fault, just tagging as I go, lots of relationships that are in the background, lots of suspense, most of the characters don't know each other, mtf trans yamaguchi, okay yes there's angst, people get possessed, poor yachi, probably angst, shapeshifter AU, so is suga, the captains are bffs, tsukki drives an ambulance, yams is very chatty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi has a lot of questions, stupid questions, like; why is the sky blue? Why do microwaves scare the shit out of him? Why do bills exist? And more importantly: why does his reflection keep winking at him?</p><p>Aka Suga is a shitty reflection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Possessed Mirrors and Chocolate Bars

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...I finally did it.  
> Sorry for my shitty spelling and punctuation!  
> Anywaddles enjoy!
> 
> I'm crying I've had to edit this summary WHY AUTOCORRECT FUCK YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had this idea one night and wtf now it's a fic??? 
> 
> Couldn't decide if I wanted DaiSuga or OiSuga as the main ship but hey it turned out okay.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Daichi groaned as he rolled out of bed. I should definitely get a new alarm clock, he thought, this one is a serial killer. Chuckling to himself, he pulled out his suit and walked over to the mirror.

The first thing he noticed was the small blush on his cheeks. His face didn't feel hot and he was sure he wasn't blushing at all. The second thing he noticed was his eyes darting to his chest. He certainly wasn't a type to give a damn about how he looked. But his reflection's eyes were staring at his muscular chest. What the hell? 

The young man shrugged, I'm probably seeing things. But then his reflection winked at him. Holy sh*t...

Daichi decided to get changed in the bathroom, and maybe ask the doctor if he might be hallucinating.

When he got back into his room, he saw his phone buzz. It was a text from his friend Kuroo;

KurooHOHO: Where are you?

Dadchi: i'm still at home why? Gonna leave for work soon.

KurooHOHO: Oh... Do you want to hang out and go to dinner after work? Bokuto is paying. 

Dadchi: sure. btw how do you change your name here? bc Dadchi isn't great when I'm texting my boss.

KurooHOHO: Omg yeah! I'll have to ask Kenma. I'm as clueless as you, sorry.

Dadchi: thanks. gtg.

KurooHOHO: Bye!

He put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his coat. Looking skeptically at his mirror, he headed out off his room then out off his house.

_______________________________________

-Dai-chan! You're finally here! You took so long!, he heard Oikawa Tooru's singsong voice.

Daichi saw his friends sitting around a table grinning like idiots.

Oikawa turned to him and pointed to Bokuto. The owl-like man was blushing wildly, flirting with the waiter.

He gasped. The waiter was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. He looked like the male version of Snow White; with pale skin, jet black short and wavy hair, rosy cheeks, and small dark red lips. He had a regal air to him, and was completely unfazed by Bokuto's ridiculous attempts to get his number. In fact, the waiter had been careful to remove his name-tag so that the poor guy wouldn't know a thing about him.

Next to the hopeless young man, Kuroo was smirking and sporting his usual shit eating grin and Ushijima mouthed "what an idiot".

-He's even prettier than Oikawa-san, the tall expressionless man commented.

-How rude! I wouldn't talk about how I look with a face like yours, Ushiwaka-chan.

Ushijima decided to remain silent after that.

As soon as they had ordered their food, the five men stopped giggling at Bokuto and decided to talk.

-Where's piercing-chan? I thought you invited him Ushiwaka-chan?, asked Oikawa.

-I thought it wasn't wise to have him here, especially after what happened at Kuroo's house last week, and please don't call me that.

They all shuddered. Last week, Kuroo had a huge party...and they all got drunk (except Ushijima who was smart enough to stay away for liquor). After several disgusting events, they all decided not to invite him any time soon.

_______________________________________

-So Oikawa how're things with your boyfriend? Is Iwaizumi surviving? Daichi asked in between bites.

-Rude!, Scoffed Oikawa, I'm not a bad boyfriend! Iwa-cha is doing fine!

Kuroo laughed and pointed to Daichi with his chopsticks.

-What about you? How is your "relationship"? 

He rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

Oikawa smirked, high giving Kuroo;  
-Thank you Tetsu-chan! 

-Don't get used to it "Trashykawa", replied the catlike man.

Said "Trashykawa" huffed and went back to eating.

Daichi looked at his plate. Yeah, only Kuroo and Oikawa were dating someone. But Ushijima was aromatic, so that left him and Bokuto, the two hopelessly single people of the group, still hopelessly single and probably going to stay that way.

But Daichi never found the perfect guy. Maybe it was because of his unrealistic expectations, or maybe he just wasn't trying. It seemed like no one was his type. Sure, plenty of people were attractive, but none really made Daichi think...

Who gives a fuck about relationships, he thought to himself, I need a stable job and food, not someone to love.

_______________________________________

 

Creak...Creak...Crash!...Creak...

Daichi's eyes widened in horror. A robber, in his house. With a shaking hand, he reached for his keys and a flashlight. Aiming it at his door, he slowly opened it. Shining his flashlight around his small house, he took careful steps. 

-Who's there? He called, moving his hand to flip on the light switch.

Naturally, only silence answered him. Heart pounding, he looked around. All of his valuables were just where he left them, all the windows were closed from the inside , and no one was in his house. The only thing out of place, was Daichi's not-so-secret jar of chocolate. 

To his utter horror, it lay shattered on the ground, and his prized chocolate bar, milk chocolate, was unwrapped and half eaten. 

He would find the thief and pulverize them, no one messes with Daichi's chocolate and gets away with it.

Trudging dejectedly, he opened his bedroom door. He fell face first onto his bed. Then he heard it, a giggle.  
He was positive his mirror was possessed, which was bad because Daichi wasn't even religious.

Turning to face the said satanic device, he walked put an arm out tentatively. The mirror copied his movement. He put out his leg, so did his reflection. He looked at it skeptically, but decided he was to sleepy to deal with it now.

Slipping his shirt off, he stopped to glance at the mirror. Nothing happened. He untied his shoes and took off his socks. Still nothing. Slowly and carefully, he took off his pants. Then he saw it, a little blush and a wink. What the freaking hell?

The only way to find out if I'm not going crazy is to poke my reflection, Daichi thought. Approaching it, he poked its arm, but he got no reaction. He poked its leg, its chest. Nothing, thank god.

But Daichi wanted to be two hundred percent sure, so he raised his finger, and poked his reflection's eye.

-Owwww!, his reflection yelped clutching its face, that really wasn't necessary!

Absolutely stunned, the man stared at it for a few seconds before his brain went into caveman mode, and he thought "this = probably dangerous. Must kill " and hurled his shoe at the mirror. 

His reflection ducked, but the mirror shattered, leaving Daichi's exact lookalike standing in a pile or glass.

-Humans, it huffed indignantly, always so violent. Give them a club and in a few days the whole species would be wiped out! 

Daichi pointed to it and gaped at it, before he could finally string together words and make a sentence.

-What are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is bad... I have lots of headcanons (like Kuroo typing like an old lady, for example). This shit was a roller coaster from start to finish for me. 
> 
> ALSO MY KEYBOARD IS GIVING ME HELL...


	2. Apparently Reflections Are Cute Boys Now, Okay...

His reflection stared at him blankly;  
-What do you mean, what am I? Isn't it obvious?

Daichi gave him a puzzled look and shook his head, clutching his shoe and evaluated its every move. 

-I suppose not, it sighed, my kind hasn't interacted with humans in hundreds of years... I'm a shapeshifter.

-A what? 

It frantically moved its hands;  
-A shapeshifter, you know? An entity that can turn into anything alive? Haven't you ever heard of them?

Daichi just looked at the creature in front of him and managed;  
-What are you doing in my mirror?

It rolled its eyes and shrugged;  
-My kind got into trouble so I'm in hiding.

-In what?

-Hiding. In mirrors or as humans. You know, so the demons won't kill me? 

-What demons?, asked Daichi.

It gestured towards Daichi's bed;  
-Can I at least sit down?

The young man was burning with questions and he was scared of the creature in front of him. But he let him sit down nonetheless.

-So I come from the Underworld. So do demons, it explained, and a shapeshifter angered them. Now they're after us.

Daichi nodded. I mean, it was only natural that a shapeshifter would appear in his mirror. Him of all people, had a being from the Underworld in his room, chatting with him. A completely normal weeknight for any regular human right?

What was Daichi thinking. He was probably drunk, or high, or both. This was all a dream, a post alcohol hallucination.

But the creature in his room was alive, and it was real. The whole thing was all too real. It looked exactly like him, the same hair color: dark brown, the same eyes: chocolate brown, and the same blue circles under them. It was mesmerizing and terrifying at the same time. 

-Do...do you have a name?

-I'm to tired for all these questions. Being someone's reflection is exhausting, especially when that someone is as hot as you, it yawned, winking at him.

Daichi suddenly realized that he was in nothing but his underwear, how awkward. He managed to string together a few words;  
-You...I guess you can stay for the night. As long as you don't leave. I still have a lot of questions, I mean, you just came out of my mirror.

His reflection laughed;  
-Don't worry. It isn't safe for me outside, so I wouldn't even think about leaving.

Opening his bedroom door, it turned towards him.

-I'm Sugawara Koushi by the way.

_______________________________________

It was five in the morning when Daichi was woken up by the sun wafting into his room. Annoyedly, he realized he forgot to close the blinds. He got out of bed and saw his half open door.

Oh yeah…He had a "shapeshifter" in his house. The young man stepped out quietly and looked at his couch.

It was weird, he saw himself sleeping on his couch. But he knew it wasn't him. It was some sort of creature from hell named Sugawara. The shapeshifter was snoring softly, its arms wrapped around a pillow.

Daichi decided that he couldn't go back to sleep, so he might as well wake it up.

-Hey Sugawara, wake up.

It opened its eyes and sat up groggily.

-Wha...

He spoke sternly;  
-My house, my rules. You need to wake up now and tell me everything.

-But it's like one in the morning! On a weekend too! Let me at least sleep in!

The young man looked at it;  
-It's five o'clock. Now get up.

Sugawara pretended that it hadn't heard him and its head promptly fell on its pillow.

Daichi rolled his eyes and pulled open the curtains, letting the light illuminate his living room.

-That wasn't very nice of you!, it complained, I didn't know humans were so cruel!

-Stop being a drama queen and talk, he said.

The creature mumbled a few complaints and sat up.

-I already told you that I was a shapeshifter in hiding. What more do you need to know?

-How many shapeshifters are there? What happened with the demons? What is the Underworld like? How did you get here? How did you get into my mirror? What can the demons do?

It raised its hands in surrender;  
-I can only answer one question at a time! 

-Fine. Answer them in order then, Daichi said, but you better answer them all.

Sugawara sighed;  
-I don't really know how many there are. But I remember some friends: Haiba-kun, Haiba-san, Akaashi-san, Hinata-kun, Nishinoya…

-Wait, Nishinoya as in Nishinoya Yuu? Asahi's boyfriend?

-Who's boyfriend? I'm talking about the Guardian of Shapeshifters... Oh wait... Yes! We are talking about the same Noya! 

-He's a shapeshifter?, Daichi asked incredulously.

It shrugged slightly;  
-Well, you could call him that. He's more of the one who protects us if we mess up. But he gave up living in the Underworld and is our only connection to the human realm.

Daichi couldn't believe his ears. His friend's boyfriend was a creature from the Underworld. I must be going mad, maybe I do need to see my doctor after all, he thought. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but Sugawara was snoring softly, fast asleep.

_______________________________________

-Are you finally going to get off my couch?, he asked.

The creature sniffed around. The man was making bacon. 

-You got dressed, was all Sugawara said, what a shame...

Daichi thought he saw a small wink, but he kept quiet about it;  
-Of course I did. So are you going to answer all of my questions?

It yawned and asked;  
-What else do you need to know?

-What did you do to anger the demons?

-Well, it took a deep breath and continued, technically I didn't do anything. But a young shapeshifter named Hinata stole something of the demon lord's and...

-Wow wow wow...The Hinata you mentioned earlier? What did he do?

-Yes him. And as I said, I don't really know what happened. All I remember is seeing all of my kind flee, pursued by an angry hoard of demons. I've been hiding in your mirror ever since.

Daichi suddenly got very nervous. Who knows how long Sugawara had been in his mirror, who knows what Sugawara had seen... Shit his bacon was burning.

-How...How long have you been here?, he said desperately trying to salvage his bacon.

The shapeshifter looked up, giggling, it replied;  
-About a week? I'm pretty sure.

The young man sighed in relief then said;  
-Well you can stay for breakfast, but then you need to get out of my house, find a way to stay safe, but leave me out of this.

Sugawara stared at in shock.

-L...Le...Leave? What...What do you mean leave? I could die! I don't know what to do! Please! Please let me stay!

The creature genuinely looked terrified. Tears were starting to form as it thought about its probable death.

Daichi felt bad. But he really didn't want to get in the middle of all this. What if a demon found the shapeshifter in hiding? Surely it would kill him too...

-Fine. You can stay for a week, no more, he said.

-Thank you! Thank you so much!, it smiled with gratitude, I promise I'll be a good shapeshifter!

Daichi laughed. He handed Sugawara a plate of food. The creature began eating very quickly, shoving food into its mouth.

-Uh...Just a slight problem, well two actually.

It looked up from its plate, leaving a piece of bacon hanging from its mouth;  
-What problems?

-First of all, what about your clothes, he asked, does your kind ever get dressed?

The shapeshifter laughed;  
-Of course we do! I can get some clothes on after breakfast.

Daichi sighed with relief and continued eating. Thank go he wouldn't have to stay with his exact clone in underwear for a whole week. Speaking of which...

-Sugawara, can you change into an other human? Because humans don't look alike, and it would be weird for my friends to see two of me. They'd think they're going mad.

-Oh, so you mean the form I was born as? Sure, after breakfast.

_______________________________________

-How do I look?, said Sugawara. 

It, or maybe as Daichi should call him, he was wearing a black sweater that he never remembered buying, obviously forgotten since it was too small and skinny dark blue jeans. Aside from the sweater, he looked pretty good.

-You look okay. Now you really need to change form. I need to go grocery shopping, he said.

The shapeshifter smiled and snapped his fingers. Instantly, he began to glow. His shape shortened, then became smaller.

Once the glow died down, the young man stared. In front of him, was a young man ten times as beautiful as the waiter Bokuto was flirting with last night. He had silvery-gray hair with a tiny tuft sticking out at the top, pale eyes, a mole under his left eye, and milky skin. He was shorter than him and slightly smaller.

-Sugawara...A...Are you ready?

His sweater actually fit him since he was smaller and it actually looked good on him, it contrasted with his skin nicely.

The shapeshifter smiled and said;  
-Oh please, call me Suga. But, I didn't quite catch your name...

-S...Sawamura Daichi. B...But you can call me Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Feel free to ask me anything!


	3. Shapeshifters Don't Come With Off Buttons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry about this. Daichi started out by calling Suga an "it" but now he feels like it would've nicer to call him a "he" instead.

Daichi was really beginning to regret taking Suga with him to go shopping. If he heard another "oh what's this?" he would bash the shapeshifter's head in. The simple task of going grocery shopping turned into his a long and tedious chore.

-Hey Daichi what's this?

-It's your death, the man answered in between gritted teeth.

-Oh...nice...

Thank god he was almost done restocking his fridge, because staying for more than an hour with Suga was really demanding all of his patience.

-Hey...Daichi...We really need to leave...

Daichi rolled his eyes;  
-Will you be quiet for just a few minutes? I'm almost done with the groceries.

The shapeshifter was shaking and pointing to an average looking woman. He was stuttering a bit.

-What do you want?, the other man sighed exasperatedly.

-D...De...

-Just say it for god's sake! You wouldn't shut up but suddenly you can't even say a word! 

Suga ducked behind him and muttered;  
-She saw me...

-Oh my god Suga get a grip what's going on? It's just a lady! She won't kill you!

The poor stuttering man was really getting on his nerves. It was just a plain old woman. She was walking towards them and she looked slightly angry, probably because they were making a scene and because they were in the middle of the aisle.

-Run, the shapeshifter whispered and ran through the aisle.

-Suga!, he growled as he followed him to the back of the store.

-There you are!

Daichi's breathing and his temper were very short. The other man was in a corner, and his shape was rapidly shrinking.

-Do not turn into a dog right now. You owe me an explanation.

The shrinking stopped. Suga turned to look at him, fear evident in his eyes.

-She's a demon...

Fuck. It was just Daichi's luck. First he had a shapeshifter in his mirror, then he had a demon after him. Great, just great…

Suddenly he heard footsteps. Shaking, the two men anticipated something terrible.

-Dai-chan! What are you doing here?

_______________________________________

Turning around slowly, they expected a demon, but what they saw was probably just as bad.

-Oi...Oikawa? Iwaizumi? What are you doing here?, the taller man managed.

Oikawa grinned;  
-We're going shopping obviously!

-Oikawa was a dumbass and forgot to but toothpaste, mumbled Iwaizumi, clearly annoyed.

His boyfriend elbowed him in the side and continued;  
-Who's behind you Dai-chan?

-I'm Sugawara, the shapeshifter replied, and you must be Oikawa? It's nice to meet you.

All of his fear seemed to have disappeared, which was a good sign. But Daichi was still nervous.

-It's nice to meet you Sugawara-san, he smiled, this is my beloved Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi waved as the other man continued;  
-How do you know Daichi?

What if Suga messed up? What if he said something that wouldn't fit well?

-Oh I ran into him last weekend. We coincidentally met here.

Nailed it, Daichi thought.

But Oikawa still seemed skeptical;  
-What were you doing in the corner? It seems awfully odd that you guys met in the far corner of the store, doesn't it?

He raised an eyebrow.

-We just ran into each other at the front of the store, but Suga saw a dog. He's terribly afraid of dogs you know, the young man managed.

Thankfully, Suga only nodded.

Oikawa whispered something to Iwaizumi and grabbed the shapeshifter's hand, chattering about something before anyone could protest.

-Hey Daichi can I tell you something?, Iwaizumi asked.

Daichi nodded, listening to the muscular man.

-Sh*ttykawa said he had a bad feeling about your "friend". Usually I'd think he's just babbling, but he has unnaturally good instincts. I think I would be careful if I were you...

-O...Okay...

He had no idea what Iwaizumi was talking about. It was true that Oikawa always is the first one to notice if something was wrong. But he probably was just thinking about how Suga wasn't human. Still, he thought, I really need to be careful this week.

_______________________________________

-Thanks for cooking for me, Daichi said as he watched Suga making them lunch.

-No problem, the shapeshifter smiled, but his expression turned mysterious, your friend Oikawa...He seemed very... How do you say it? Almost like he could see right through me.

The young man stared at him;  
-Well, it's true that Oikawa has keen senses, but he has pretty bad judgement. Iwaizumi helps him with that. But he's a great guy, very respectful of people who's senses aren't like his. I trust him.

The other man nodded and went back to cooking. 

-Hey Suga, what do demons look like?

-Scary.

-No, he sighed, how did you know that woman was a demon?

The shapeshifter shrugged;  
-They all all have horns, but the more powerful ones have tails and glowing eyes. The demon lord is rumored to have red skin... No one has ever seen him, he shuddered.

-Did the one at the store have a tail?

Suga shook his head, thank god. The last thing either of them wanted was a powerful demon after them.

But he wasn't done explaining what the demons looked like;  
-People who are possessed have bright green eyes...They act really scary...

-People...People can be possessed? 

The other man nodded.

-What do shapeshifters look like?

-Humans.

-But then how did the demon see you?, Daichi asked.

Suga pursed his lips.

-I shouldn't tell you... Shapeshifters have a distinct smell. It's the only pure thing in hell. We don't reek of the Underworld like demons... Anyways want lunch?

The two men ate in silence. Until the taller man asked;  
-What are you going to do when I'm at work?

The shapeshifter shrugged;  
-Clean up maybe? Your house is pretty messy.

Just then, Daichi's phone rang.

_______________________________________

Hello?

Hi Daichi, it's Asahi.

Hey! What's up?

Well I'm sort of scared...

You're always scared Asahi.

But...that's not the point...

What is it?

Yuu is missing.

What?

He hasn't come home since Thursday.

Hold on what?

My boyfriend is missing! God Daichi I'm so scared!

Have you called Tanaka?

Yes about eight times since Friday.

Oh... Have you checked with his boss?

Yes Ukai-san hasn't seen him either...

Don't panic Asahi, we'll find him.

-Daichi who are you talking to?, Suga asked?

-Quiet Suga I'll tell you later, Daichi said.

Who was that?

A friend... Anyway have you called Yachi?

Oh! About that... 

Have you called her or not?

Yes yes wait! She said Kiyoko was missing too... Since Thursday too!

Okay. Have you tried to call them both?

Yuu left his phone here and Kiyoko isn't answering...

Has Yachi tried to trace where Kiyoko's phone is?

Yeah... It didn't work.

Damn...Have you talked to Takeda-sensei?

Yeah. But he was busy. He was I the middle of a lecture...

Okay... Hold on...

I'm really worried, what if he's hurt?

Stay calm. Did Noya mention anything before he left? 

Well... Now that I think about it, he was agitated all week.

-Wait are you talking about Noya?, the shapeshifter sitting next to him asked.

-Quiet Suga I'm really busy, he answered.

Suga pouted;  
-But he's my friend!

-Shut up!, Daichi yelled.

Sorry it was Suga again...

Do you know where he is?

No sorry.

Oh...

Wait! Did you call Yaku-san?

Yeah...He said he had no idea where he was. He hasn't talked to him in weeks... What if he's dead?

Noya isn't dead, don't worry.

How do you know?

I'm sure he isn't. I'll be right over okay?

Okay. Thank you so much...

Don't mention it.

*beep beep*

-Suga get up, we're going to Asahi's house, Daichi said.

\- Who's Asahi? Wait, it's about Noya isn't it?, the shapeshifter asked.

-I'll tell you in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the last part of the chapter, it's a phone conversation, but if a sentence starts with - it's a normal conversation.


	4. Your Friend Could Be A Super Powerful Demon But You Wouldn't Notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please read the end notes! I'll be clearing stuff up a little.

They had driven through the city and reached the edge of the countryside, when Suga asked;  
-Who're Kiyoko and Yachi? 

-They're some friends, said Daichi, Noya was very close to them.

-Oh. Could I maybe see a picture?

The man sighed;  
-Is it really necessary? We're almost to Asahi's house.

-But Daichi, isn't it weird that Noya and what's-her-name disappeared on the same day?, Suga pestered.

-Maybe it's a coincidence, the young man shrugged, or maybe they're both shapeshifters, who knows?

-I've never heard of a shapeshifter named Kiyoko, that's why I need to see a picture.

Daichi thought about it. I mean, what's the harm in that? Kiyoko was his friend, after all, it wasn't like he really needed to keep her a secret.  
Suga had heard him talk about her, hadn't he?

-I have a picture of them on my phone,he said, but let me type in my code.

The shapeshifter nodded and handed him his phone. After a few minutes of scrolling, he shrieked.

-What is it?, Daichi asked.

Suga was shaking;  
-We're going after her...

-Suga you've been talking nonsense all morning, just speak for fuck's sake!

He rarely ever swore, all of his friends knew that. But now he was really mad. Some shapeshifter babbling all day is enough to make anyone frustrated.

-She's got scary eyes...And...And a tail!, he whined.

-A what?

-Kiyoko has a tail! She has horns and glowing eyes too!

Daichi hoped he heard him wrong, he really did. But the fear in Suga's voice was real, and he dreaded what was yet to come.

-Kiyoko is a demon... Isn't she?

He was afraid to look, but out of the corner of his eye, he caught the other man nodding. Sh*t.

-So do you think... Do you think that Kiyoko went after Noya?, he asked.

-Probably, the shapeshifter said, but I have some good news. I know where Noya went.

Daichi nodded and pulled into Asahi's driveway;  
-Well you have to explain that to his boyfriend. By the way, Asahi is nicer than he looks.

-Oh...Okay.

_______________________________________

Asahi's house was nice, with flowers in the window boxes and lavender next to the door. 

Daichi rung the doorbell. Shortly after, a man with wild hair answered the door.

-Come in, come in.

The two men could sense that he was nervous. Inside his house, it looked like a mess. Pillows on the floor and dishes around the sink.

-I'm sorry about the mess. Usually Yuu does the cleaning, but..., the man's voice broke.

Daichi put his arm around him and said in a comforting tone;  
-Hey, it's okay. We'll find him. Besides, I have some good news.

Asahi's eyebrows raised slightly;  
-Oh yeah? What is it...

-Yes we do, Suga said, I know where Noya went.

-You...Who are you? How...How do you know him?

Suga smiled sweetly and answered;  
-I was a friend of Noya's in high school, we were very close. I'm Sugawara by the way.

He extended his hand and the disheveled man shook it.

-So, where do you think he went?, questioned Daichi.

Suga cleared his throat and said;  
-Right outside of the city, at the opposite of where you live Asahi, there's a warehouse. I think he went there.

The other men looked at him, then Asahi spoke;  
-How do you know he went there?

The shapeshifter pursed his lips. His "friend" could tell that the place had some connection to hell.

-There's the place where Noya and I would always hang out after school... We lived in the area.

Just then, Noya's boyfriend broke into tears. Daichi put his arm around him and said;  
\- Hey, I'm sure that we'll find him.

But he wasn't so sure about that. If they were right, Noya was being chased by a demon. But not just any demon; a powerful one too. And if worse came to worse, they would have to kill her. That was a problem, well two problems. One; shapeshifters didn't seem to have any other sort of powers, two; that demon was Daichi's friend, and he wasn't sure he could bring himself to kill her.

_______________________________________

-So how far exactly is that warehouse?, Daichi asked once he and the shapeshifter were in the car.

They had convinced Asahi not to come with them, because it would surely be dangerous, and scary. Very scary. Asahi fainted when he was scared. Neither of them wanted to drag him along when hunting a demon.

-It's about three hours away, why?

The young man shrugged. But just how was that place connected to the Underworld?

As if reading his mind, Suga answered;  
-It's a safe place for shapeshifters. It's right outside of the gate to the Underworld. The air is purer over there, making it harder for demons to sense us.

They drove in silence for an hour, when Daichi decided they might need a break. He stopped at the nearest gas station and asked the shapeshifter to go get them some snacks. 

Minutes later, a crow flew out the backdoor, a little bag in its beak.

Daichi rolled his eyes and caught the bag as the crow dropped it. The crow's call sounded like a warning, almost like...

-Suga get in the car!

The bird flew in through the window and turned back into Sugawara. He turned around just to see an angry man a meter behind him, horns and wings prominent. Daichi floored the gas pedaland didn't stop until the car was far away from the gas station.

The shapeshifter hadn't said a word since the incident. He was paler than usual.

-Hey Suga... Thanks for saving my life back there...

-Don't mention it.

Daichi didn't understand why the Suga was still so nice to him. He hadn't exactly been kind with him, and yet the other man seemed full of life, and even saved him. Perhaps not all creatures from hell were bad after all.

-I'm sorry Suga.

The shapeshifter turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. He continued;  
-I didn't exactly treat you very well when you got here. I tried to kick you out, a few times even. I'm sorry. I was just scared. It's not everyday you have a shapeshifter in your mirror.

He had his full attention now. Suga laughed nervously, but Daichi wasn't done yet.

-I judged you based on where you're from and thought "hey you can survive out on your own". I was wrong, he took a deep breath, there are demons everywhere. You aren't safe. I've...I've decided to let you stay in my house until you can find a completely safe place. 

He looked at the shapeshifter. He was completely stunned.

-Th...Thank you, was all he managed to say.

They continued the drive quietly, but the man no longer felt guilty. 

_______________________________________

-Suga... Wake up. We're here.

Suga sat up groggily. 

In front of them loomed the warehouse. Its windows were mostly broken and its door had been pried open. It certainly didn't look like a safe place, but the shapeshifter smiled.

-Let's go, Daichi said, before it gets dark.

Together, they plunged into the dark building. 

It was creepy. They could sense that they weren't alone, but they saw nobody and heard nothing.

But then they heard it, a scream. Suga wrapped his hands instinctively around Daichi's waist. Blushing, he put them back into his pockets.

The screams became more and more frequent. Sometimes it was a distinct female voice, other times it was hard to tell. 

-Hey Suga... Why could I see the demon's horns just then?

The shapeshifter looked up and answered;  
-Demons have two forms that humans can see. The one with horns that you can see is its true form. Before, it can't hurt anyone, but in its true form it can attack using its powers. Do you understand?

Just then a loud scream, closer this time, cut through the air.

-Noya! 

Suga ran off into a hallway. But Daichi grabbed his wrist. 

Above them stood Kiyoko in demon form. She had huge black wings and horns, bright red eyes. a long red tail, and she was carrying a flaming whip. The shapeshifter yelped. His companion put his hands on his mouth. Kiyoko sniffed the air, then disappeared after Noya.

After she had left, Daichi whispered;  
-Are...Are we going to have to kill her?

He was dreading the answer, but he saw Suga nod. 

-How does one do that?

-I don't really know. I think we might need to find out.

The chased after the monster. But she was nowhere to be seen. All they could hear was male yelling. It seemed like Noya had a weapon.

Suddenly it all stopped. Then a small blur smashed through the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole demon thing is very confusing. So I'll help:
> 
> •form one: always have horns, but the more powerful ones have tails and glowing eyes (only the shapeshifters can see the horns and stuff) 
> 
> •form two: normal humans (only humans can see them)
> 
> •form three: horns, only the powerful ones have tails and glowing eyes. They all have wings and carry weapons. They can only attack in this form. (humans and shapeshifters see this form)


	5. When you don't have a good name so you improvise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Okay so I've been really busy lately. I'm currently in the US, and I'm balancing spending time with my family and writing. I've also started *drum rolls* my book! Yay! So I'll be pretty busy...

She was even scarier up close, with her huge wings and ruby red eyes. Kiyoko let loose a guttural cry and charged towards the small shape.

Noya looked awful. His usually gelled hair was plastered to his face and his left arm was bleeding badly. He had cuts scattered across his arms and a nasty gash on his cheek. 

-Noya! The silver haired shapeshifter yelled.

Because of the noise, the demon turned around sharply. Her eyes locked on Suga's face. Then she charged.

Daichi barely had time to tackle him before her long talons sliced through where they were just standing. He saw Noya grab a metal bar out of the corner of his eye. 

His heart was racing. This was like a horror movie, only unscripted and without editing and the threat was very much real. 

Daichi needed a distraction. He didn't want to hurt Kiyoko, but he had to in order to save the two shapeshifters. He wouldn't kill her, only wound her.

Kiyoko charged at Suga, but the taller man hurled a brick at her head. It hit her with a loud THUNK. The shapeshifter used her moment of recovery to run away.

Why won't they turn into animals and hide? Why do they have to kill her? Why didn't they escape and take him with them? Why? 

They could easily fly away, but they would always be hunted down by her. If they didn't kill her, she would kill more of their kind? But why did it always have to end in death?

She had recovered and she lunged towards Daichi and raised her whip. He quickly sidestepped. He'd be doing things differently.

-Hey Kiyoko, why are you doing this? 

She didn't answer him, but she raised her whip again. This time, the young man wasn't quick enough. It hit his leg and left it steaming.

He cried out in pain and clutched his leg. He used a block of stone as a shield.

-Kiyoko, he called out in a raspy voice, why are you trying to kill Noya? I mean, he was annoying in high school, but that was years ago. You're being tricked! He's your friend!

This time, her strike was slower. Daichi was able to block it. 

-Think about your family! They never wanted to raise a murderer! Think about Asahi! He's your friend. Think about how sad he'd be if Noya died!  
This isn't you Kiyoko! You have no reason to hurt him! Think about Yachi! She wouldn't want you to get hurt doing this! She wouldn't want you killing him!

At the mention of the name Yachi, the demon froze. 

_______________________________________

Kiyoko fell down on her knees and sobbed. She muttered something, a name, over and over again, almost like a prayer. 

Yachi...Yachi...Yachi...

Daichi took a tentative step towards her. He decided to keep talking to her;  
-Yeah, Yachi. She's your girlfriend. She cares about you, you know. She doesn't want you to have blood on your hands our guilt weighing down your heart. 

Nishinoya and Suga were silent, watching, waiting to step in in case things got dirty. 

She took a ragged breath:  
-Did...Did I do that to you?

She gestured towards his leg, her whole body trembling. 

He shook his head and walked a bit closer to her. She sounded genuinely terrified and sad. It was like she was being forced into fighting shapeshifters.

Kiyoko always was the shy, quiet one. This didn't do too well, since she was incredibly beautiful. She tried to keep a low profile, but it never worked. Both guys and girls would follow her around at school during lunch. But then she met Yachi. Everything changed. She opened up a bit more, smiled more often, and was generally happy. They started dating four years ago, a during those four years, she was a different person. Kiyoko was much more open now. She even came out to them in person six years ago. 

-Kiyoko, come home with us. You can see Yachi again. 

She stood up shakily and looked at him. Daichi's smile was warm and welcoming. She walked slowly towards him. He extend his hand out. 

Suddenly her eyes turned bright green. She laughed manically and pulled back her whip. Kiyoko whipped as hard as she could, hitting Daichi square in the chest. She whipped again, and again and again. He tried to block her, but he was getting weaker. She whipped one last time, hitting his side. The man cried out in agony. 

Then she spoke in a completely un-Kiyoko like way. It wasn't even her voice. It was a deep male voice speaking through her mouth:  
-Stupid humans. Always meddling in things that never concern them! I will eliminate all the shapeshifters! 

His vision was blurry and his whole body burned. He tried to cough, and blood shot out of his mouth. She raised her whip for the death blow.

All Daichi could remember seeing was two lions charging and the building exploding.

_______________________________________

He couldn't remember what happened during the explosion. He only remembered laying in an ambulance with Suga sitting by his side. He struggled for each breath, but he managed to ask the shapeshifter a question:  
-Did... Did she, Kiyoko, make it out alive?

The silver haired man shook his head gravely and put his hand on Daichi's head. 

-It's not your fault, he said stroking his short brown hair, she became possessed.

The brunet tried to sit up, but Suga stopped him.

-Get some rest.

His light eyes were bloodshot, probably from crying. He had a few cuts here and there, but otherwise he had no major injury.

-Hey Suga... Thanks for saving me again, he whispered.

The shapeshifter looked away and smiled sadly;  
-You saved me once too. Besides, I could've saved her...

His voice trailed off. He sniffled a bit then wiped his eyes.

-Is...Is Noya safe?, Daichi asked.

The other man nodded.

-He's badly hurt. One dislocated shoulder, a broken knee, a huge cut that will leave a scar, lots of burns, and a pulled muscle. But he'll live. He's with Asahi, in another ambulance.

They sat in silence, the only sounds were the nurse rustling around and the steady roar of the engine.

A young woman, a nurse probably, looked at him skeptically.

-Six burns on your chest, three on your leg, one on your side, and broken ribs? What happened up there? 

Her face was dusted with little dots, maybe freckles. She had short brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She was tall, and she had broad shoulders covered by a white coat. 

She yelled up to the driver:  
-How much farther Tsukki? He might pass out soon if we don't get there in a few minutes.

-I will not!, huffed Daichi.

He tried to sit up, but instantly felt dizzy and fell back onto the pillow.

-See?, she mumbled, what about you sir? Are you his immediate family? His boyfriend? 

She pointed to Suga. He blushed and answered:  
-No... I'm just a friend visiting.

The driver turned the vehicle. They could barely see him, but they saw his blonde hair and glasses.

-Well what were you two doing up there anyway? Was it a date?, the driver snickered.

Daichi and Suga both blushed bright red and mumbled a few answers.

-Tsukki!, but even the nurse had trouble not laughing, they just went through something traumatic!

Her expression darkened and she continued:  
-Did you know the young woman with you?

_______________________________________

Daichi had managed to convince them to let Suga stay with him. After a night at the hospital, he was released. 

They had visited Noya, and he was recovering nicely. But there was one problem, a very big problem.

Yachi.

She was rushed to the hospital, only to be faced with her girlfriend's corpse. They could hear her sobs throughout the whole ward. It broke Daichi's heart. Kiyoko and Yachi had been so happy together, but all that was lost, ruined. 

-What are you thinking about?

He looked at the shapeshifter walking next to him.

-Yachi... 

Suga put an arm on his shoulder. The dark haired man blushed slightly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his house keys.

The shapeshifter went to go make some food while he rested. 

But Daichi was restless. He could see the whole scene playing through his head over and over again. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and checked his phone. 

He had a missed call from his colleague Yui, three from Ushijima, and lots of texts. 

KurooHOHO: Daichi what happened? We're you in the hospital? Are you okay? 

Aliensareswag: Dai-chan are you okay?????Where are you??????

HEYHEYHEY: DAICHI WHAT HAPPENED THEY ALL CALLED ME ARE YOU OKAY??!?!??!????

He smiled in relief and answered all of them. It was nice to have friends like them. They were an odd bunch, but they stuck together since they were in high school, and never left each other alone since then. 

-Daichi? Can I talk to you?

-Sure, the brunet said patting the spot next to him on the bed. Suga sat down quietly and said:  
-Whatever your thinking about Kiyoko, it wasn't your fault. She became possessed by the demon lord, there's no reversal to being possessed. There's nothing you couldve done. 

Daichi looked at him. Why was he telling him this? He was this close to saving her, this close.

-Daichi. It's more my fault than it is yours okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick FYI, demons can get possessed too.  
> Also Yams and Tsukki work in the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is bad... I have lots of headcanons (like Kuroo typing like an old lady, for example). This shit was a roller coaster from start to finish for me. 
> 
> ALSO MY KEYBOARD IS GIVING ME HELL...


End file.
